The Monster of Light
by ZidaneFFIXTribal
Summary: A journey that soon led to hope and despair when it turned into a search for a mystic light called The Light of the Eastern Sun, so that I may be able to destroy the monster that took something very precious to me, but in order to do that I need to find t
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
"My name is Marx, this is my story. I was fifteen when it all began; I heard a voice from what sounded like it was coming from outside my room window. My family who owned a farm had left me about a month ago, they left me the entire farm.  
One night as I had lain down to sleep in bed I heard a strange voice. 'Get up! Get up and go to the Shrine!' it said.  
  
'What? Who are you? And... where are you?' I asked slightly frightened.  
  
'Who or where I am does not matter, but you have had a recent care on your heart... if you want an answer to that, then go to the Shrine.'  
  
'How do you know about that?' I yelled out. But the voice had stopped. Now I wondered what all this was about. So I got up and went to the Shrine, I saw a man named Ceke there and asked him if he knew what all this was about.  
  
'Yes, I had a dream last night about this. This care, the worry that you yet bear, tell me.' he said.  
  
'You had a dream?' I asked.  
  
'Yes,' he replied, 'now please, tell me what this is about.'  
  
'Ok, it all started when my parents left me the farm('  
  
'The monster farm?' he interrupted.  
  
'The what?'  
  
'The farm, it's a monster farm, is it not?'  
  
'I don't have any idea of what you're talking about.' I said.  
  
'Oh... well then, please, continue.'  
  
'Anyway, I started thinking What if there is a place, some where, some other planet or universe, and that place was being taken over and controlled by an amazing power, yet, an evil power... so I guess you really wouldn't call it a worry, but more of a wonder.'  
  
'And if this was true, what would you do about it?' he asked me.  
  
'Well, that's where my worry comes in. If there really were, what would happen to us? I mean, if an evil power wasn't satisfied with what he already had? Wouldn't he want more? If he did want more, then he would come here, wouldn't he?' I said, getting terrified even by the thought of it.  
  
'Would he? Or, is he already here?' he said.  
  
'What? What are you talking about?'  
  
'There is no other universe, or world with that kind of power. But, this is that world. I thought you already knew, but the farm that you now own is actually called a monster farm.' Ceke started to tell me.  
  
'No! This can't be! I would've known by now!'  
  
'Your parents didn't want you to worry about stray monsters or anything so they made a vow not to tell you until you were ready. So they told me that they would tell you everything before they left.'  
  
'Well... then... why didn't they tell me before they left?'  
  
'I don't know, and I don't have all the answers... but the reason you were sent here was because this evil power is a stray monster, but you have the power to stop it by obtaining the Monster of Light and fighting.' Ceke said.  
  
'Me? Why me!' I yelled, getting even more terrified.  
  
'Because your grandfather used to have a mystic power that gave him the ability to control the Monster of Light and now you have it. But let me tell you something that might help you on your journey. The way into the light is through the darkness." 


	2. Chapter 1 The Riddle

Chapter 1:  
The Riddle  
  
"'The way into the light is through the Path of Darkness.' I kept saying in my mind trying to figure this riddle out. Finally! I knew what it meant, it's not a riddle it's a statement! This phrase that had riddled my mind is nothing but a statement! For years endless I have been seeking the village of Smollet in search of the Light of the Eastern Sun.  
This journey has led me through perils uncounted, and has taught me to be quick in my thoughts, swift upon my feet, yet ever vigilant in what I do and say.  
My senses have been taken to an extreme- my hearing, from the ever- black nights, and my eyesight from straining to see, in fog and sun, my next destination. I've seen no human on this road for many a month,, and the only living things that I have seen are beasts that haunt my sleep or follow me, waiting, waiting for the perfect chance to ambush me.  
This search is leading me to the one place I dread most... The Ruins of the Temple of Koppa. There are evil things at work there. These ruins are the darkness which of that riddle refers to. But, tonight I rest. For tomorrow at dawn I will make my way to the ruins, and then to Smollet." 


	3. Chapter 2 A Mysterious Garu

**_Chapter 2;_**

A Mysterious Garu 

**__**

"It was the next morning. As soon as the sun broke loose I packed my stuff and set off again. Now I knew that soon I would have to travel through the Temple of Koppa, but until then I should be fine. Or at least I thought. After about five miles a _Jell _came out of the forest, followed by another five. They started running towards me to attack, but when they were about three feet away a small, furry monster jumped from behind me and started clawing at the jells. By the time he had taken out four of them, one ran behind him and the other in front of him in order to surprise him. Just as they attacked he jumped up, did two back flips, and clawed at their necks to kill them both. The last two jells fell to the ground and became _lost stones_. I finally got a good look at this monster that saved my life it was a _Garu._ It just stared at me for a few minutes, but when I moved closer to get a better look at it, it sprinted off into the forest.

I decided to try and follow it into the forest, when I got past the forest wall I pulled a small dagger out of my pocket so I could defend myself if I needed to. I followed him for a few miles, but he soon escaped my vision, and now I was lost. I looked around and saw nothing but trees. I decided to go and climb a tree to see if there was a way out of here, but soon found that there was nothing except for a small river. But at the end of the river was a tiny crystal that reflected in the sun. I wondered what this shining light was, but there was nothing that I could possibly think of which it could be.

I was trying to climb back down the tree when a small bird flew to me and started pecking on my hand. I had to let go. I started falling to the ground, but in my falling something very fast jumped up and tied a vine around my leg. Right as I was about to hit the ground the vine tightened up and sprang me back to the top of the tree and I started falling again. A split second after I started to bounce up again the vine snapped and I fell to the ground. After I had woken up I saw the same garu as before, sort of like he was following me- to protect me, kind of like a guardian angel… in the form of a monster. It started running again, and in an attempt to get out of the forest I started chasing it again. After miles of running I had to stop and rest, besides, it was getting dark.

I slung my backpack off my back and started to unpack. As soon as I got my tent up I went to sleep. The sun rose a few hours later, which seemed to go by like minutes. So I got up and started packing again. After I had finished packing, I looked forward and saw a huge shrine with a crystal on top.

I thought to myself, 'I wonder, is this where the garu was running to? Or, was he _purposely_ leading me here?' I got up and started walking to the shrine. Though the shrine looked as though it was only a few feet away, it would seem as though it would take an eternity to reach it. I have been walking for hours on end, seeking to reach the shrine.

After many miles and even more hours I had finally reached the shrine. I walked up to the stone staircase and was about to walk inside the door when I saw in the very corner of my eyes the huge crystal; there was a monster on top of it. It seemed to be staring at me. But when I looked back at it, it jumped off the crystal and ran into the forest. Although I didn't get a good look at it, I thought that it could bring me no danger. After all this I entered the shrine. It seemed to be abandoned, yet have a strange setting. There were _saucer stones_ on shelves all over the walls.

When I saw all of the stones I wanted to see if any would work. I could certainly use the help. I grabbed about seven saucer stones, and none of them worked. I went back to the wall to get some more, but it seems that someone or something took all of them when I wasn't looking. I searched frantically through everything trying to find them all. But had no luck, except for one single stone. I grabbed the stone after I put the ones in that were in my hand back on the shelf. I tried to set the stone in the machine, but it barely fit. After I got it in I went over to the console and started to appraise it. 'Open!' I yelled as the stone started spinning. I saw a great flash of light come down and strike the stone. Out of nowhere a garu appeared in the machine, and the stone was gone. The garu came out of the machine and then to me. When he got close enough to jump into my arms he extended his claws, jumped up and clawed my face. I spun around and hit the wall, causing me to fall to the ground and pass out.

 Once I woke up I saw my garu and the garu that led me here standing together with the seven saucer stones that I had earlier set down. I got up and started running towards them, but fell down because of the dizziness of when I passed out. I looked up to where they were standing again, and they were gone.


End file.
